1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an improved apparatus and method for mounting components within a housing or rack. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and apparatus for mounting computer components such as a removable data access storage device (sometimes referred to in the industry as "DASD") within a housing, for example, in a personal computer or similar system.
2. Background Art
A data processing system such as a personal computer is frequently an assemblage of several components which are assembled into a system through the use of a frame or rack. It is desirable that the components be securely positioned within the frame, yet easily removable for replacement, for example, in the case of failure or upgrade. This is especially true for DASD components such as floppy disk drives in a personal computer, where DASD devices are each slid into a rack into the proper position, then secured in place.
One technique which has been proposed is to use screws to secure components like DASD in place. However, such an assembly method would require that a plurality of threaded screw holes be provided in proper position and that multiple screws be threaded into the screw holes, a process which requires added expense and is time consuming for manufacture as well as any disassembly which might be required for service or upgrading of the component.
Another approach is to snap a bracket into holes to retain the component within a rail which is then slid into a slot in the rack. While this approach has some advantages over a system using screws in threaded holes, the bracket which snaps in also has a tendency to snap out rather easily. It also tends to relax over time, reducing the retaining force provided by the bracket. This is believed to occur because forces on the legs of the bracket tend to uncouple the bracket and the component from its coupling to its rail. The rail and the component cannot be secured within the frame when they are uncoupled. Further, if force on the legs of the bracket deflect the bracket into a concave shape looking from the direction of the component, then the forces on the bracket tend to decouple the bracket from the rail and component, which is undesirable.
Accordingly, the prior art systems and methods for mounting components within a housing have undesirable disadvantages and limitations.